


The Final Test

by Quiznak_of_Grayskull



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Death, Gen, I was four don’t question the logic, lloyd doesn’t exist here because I had this dream before season one came out, lots of death, this was a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiznak_of_Grayskull/pseuds/Quiznak_of_Grayskull
Summary: The ninja have been training for a long time, growing as a team. This will be their final test. Their journey will be complete.(Takes place a long time after the pilots, but nothing after them actually happened.)
Relationships: Cole & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole & Kai (Ninjago), Kai & Jay Walker, Kai & Sensei Wu (Ninjago), Kai & Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Final Test

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt this when I was four years old. Keep that in mind as you read this.

All four of them stared at the ridiculously tall mountain. There was no way they hadn't seen or heard of it before. The clouds hid the top of the mountain from anybody's view.

"You can't seriously expect us to climb that thing, right?" Jay asked Wu.

"Jay's right! That thing is huge!" Kai said, "What could we even need from up there?"

"You are climbing the mountain," Wu answered not meeting their eyes, "I have trained you as ninja to the best of my abilities. This will be your final test."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Jay asked, already semi-panicked, "Zane! What's he talking about?!"  
"I... don't know," Zane answered, still trying to decipher Wu's message.

"I will see one of you at the top," Wu said, as if he hadn't even heard the ninja's conversation going on. With no other words of instruction he walked off, eventually they couldn't even see his silhouette in the mist.

"What did he mean ONE OF YOU!?" Jay said, fully panicked now, "What about the rest of us?!"  
"What else can we even do? He said that this will be our final test. We have to do this, besides we've faced worse," Zane reasoned.

"Yeah, okay, let's go. I've climbed mountains before," Cole reasoned, mostly to himself.

\--*--

They climbed the mountain in silence, except for a complaint from someone every once in a while. No one knew what to say. Where would they even start? The part where this was their final test? The part where Wu just left?

The part where only one of them would reach the top?  
\--*--

This mountain was really freaking tall. It was scarily impossible how none of them had seen it before. It was also really steep. If you stepped wrong that would be the end of you. 

Kai almost fell at a particularly steep part of the mountain, his foot had slipped and for a split second he had thought he would die. Not a good feeling. Ever since that moment he was a lot more cautious. He was fine. There's no way any of them were going to die on this mountain. Wu wouldn't do that to them. There's no way that was the intention.

\--*--

Whether or not it was, it had happened.

\--*--

Jay fell first. His foothold wasn't stable enough. He had slipped. And then he was gone. All anyone could think of was his face, and the sound of his screams as he fell. Jay was dead.

Somehow they had been on this mountain for what felt like a year. It was a long time at the very least. Everyone was tired and pretty much done. What was Wu thinking? Why did they just listen to him? 

\--*--

Next was Zane. They didn't even see how he fell, and then he was gone. Even faster than Jay. Dead. They were both dead. Only Kai and Cole were left.

\--*--

It had to have been years at this point. They had been on this stupid, mountain for so long. Just the two of them. There was no way this was just some stupidly tall mountain. They still couldn't see the top. They were still stuck here.

It was inevitable that one of them would fall eventually. That was how this seemed to work. Neither of them had thought it would be Cole. There was no way this was real. This had to be a nightmare. There was no way they were all dead. There was no way they each fell and Kai could only save himself.

They were all gone. Dead. And he still couldn't see the top of this death trap.

Kai had nothing to do but keep climbing. He had to reach the top. For them, he told himself. Keep going.

\--*--

He kept going. It was a blur. Nothing at this point was significant anymore. Nothing but the moment they fell. Each one was on a loop in his mind.

\--*--

He pulled himself over the final ledge. He was at the top. And Wu was there too. Unscathed. Kai on the other hand, looked like he had been to hell and back. He had a beard. It had been years. He hadn't even noticed until now.

They simply stared at each other. Kai didn't even have the energy to yell at him.

"You made it," Wu told him. As if he didn't know.

"What happens now?"

"I told you this will be your final test. This is the end of your training. You will now train others with what you have learned, and what your brothers have learned."

"Why did they have to die?"

Wu didn't answer. He looked at the ground, clearly guilty.

Kai never spoke to, or even saw Wu again.

\--*--

They had been on that hellscape everyone seemed to call a mountain for almost ten years. It was like some elaborate punishment created just to torture him. There was no was that could just be a 'lesson'.

\--*--  
Kai had been training children for years, like Wu had told him. Every time he saw them it was a reminder of their deaths. Over the years the memories became blurrier and blurrier, but they never left. His question was still unanswered.

But now it somehow didn't need to be.  
There was no changing what happened.

He probably could have saved at least one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know how this mountain works. I just know Kai had a beard by the time he got to the top.


End file.
